Dark Reflections
by MalachiteFlames
Summary: My imperfect wish has taken your last hope away. Rated M for dark themes and violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, or the bit of lyrics that I use herein for poetic purposes.

"I'm diggin' with my fingertips

I'm gripping at the ground I stand upon

I'm searching for fragile bones

Evolution

I'm never gonna be refined

Keep trying but I won't assimilate

Should we have come far in time

Watch the bow break

And I'm sorry that I don't believe

By the evidence that I see

That there's any hope left for me

Its evolution

Just evolution

And I, I do not dare deny

The basic beast inside

Its right here. Its controlling my mind

And why do I deserve to die

I'm dominated by

This animal that's locked up inside"

A flash and its done; the wish has been made. The jewel that brought so much pain and suffering is now no longer pure. I raise the jewel and look at it, inert and dark in my palm. I close my hand and crush the jewel of four souls, grinding it into tiny black fragments. My imperfect wish has taken your last hope away. You are wedged in a time in which you do not belong.

The kitsune bounds up to you, squealing in delight. He nuzzles under your chin, and my instincts instantly demand that the threat be eliminated. You coo softly to him, and then you turn to me. Your eyes suddenly widen, as you notice the shattered remains at my feet.

Stalking forward I snatch the kitsune by his hair, and sneer down at him. My thumbs press into his throat, and he starts to gasp and struggle. His tiny claws make hardly noticeable scratches on my hands, and with one firm squeeze his life is mine. I carelessly toss his little body off to the side.

I see your shocked face, as the blood drips from my claws. A sharp scream is ripped from your throat as I throw my head back. Red bleeds into my vision, as I feel my fangs extend. A low growl builds deep from within my chest; my hands are around your pail neck. This, this is what I wanted all along.

Tears, pain, a guttural snarl, and silence. My beast howls for release. I smirk and feel your crimson fluids coat my hands. My eyes wander over your face, your trusting blue eyes, high cheekbones, those lips, your flawless skin… Oh, how I'm going to enjoy destroying your beauty, breaking you. You tried so hard, to change me, and it just didn't work. You were so stupid, such a stupid little girl.

It doesn't faze me as the strength fades from your expression. My lips seal over yours. I'd love nothing more to hear you beg and plead with me, but I need to taste you.

I shove my tongue in your mouth, and flex my fingers. My fangs sink into the soft flesh of your lip, and I groan as the blood floods on to my tongue, and oh… how I savor it. I can feel your thundering pulse; you swallow. A beautiful sob is torn from your lips and I pull away.

Grasping you by your shoulders, I force you to your knees. I snatch a fistful of your clothing, and your hands rise to wrap loosely around mine. I snarl as you open your mouth. My claws lengthen and abruptly you are pinned to the ground. My nostrils quiver as your scent changes.

As I hover over you, I gaze down and watch curiously as an emotion crosses your face. It starts in your jaw, and works its way up through your cheeks, briefly touching your eyes; ah, it is the look of horror. You fumble foolishly at my hands holding you down; thrashing and struggling under me. Once you stop your ridiculous fight, you stare up at me. I feel your slim body tremble between my thighs.

My daemon has been urging me to do this for a long time now. God how we've dreamed of this moment. You under me, afraid of me at last. At the terrible things I can do to you.

When the hopeless realization dawns upon you, I can feel it. You tense up, you know this isn't a game, and you know that I am not the man you thought I was. You know that I never was your savior, only protecting you for my own benefit.

I trace a blood incrusted claw over your lips and along the neckline of your clothing. Resting my fingers in the hollow of your throat, I glare and rumble a warning. I can smell the delicious fear radiating off of you. It satisfies the daemon within me, to hold such power over you, my foolish little wench.

A/N: Wrote on January 29th, 2012 and edited on September 23rd, 2013. Lyrics at the start of the chapter are from a song by Korn. Fitting, I thought.

Told you it was dark. This fic came to me, during a long car ride. I was listening to this song, and wondered what would happen if Inu-Yasha made the wrong wish, a selfish wish on the jewel and well... This came out of my weird brain.

Please, let me know what you think. Do you love it? Hate it? why? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
